hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
France
Francis Bonnefoy is a world-renowned French actor, voice actor, and a producer of several films. Early Life Bonnefoy was born François Alain Bonnefoy in the area of Boulogne-Billancourt, in the western suburbs of Paris, France. He is the only child of Jean-Luc Martin Bonnefoy and Estelle Marie Bonnefoy (née Estelle Marie Alembert). His father was a playwright and still is prominent in Paris, his mother an actress on the stage who has since retired; from a very early age he was immersed in the performing arts. Bonnefoy has been quoted as saying he spent "many hours backstage with his mother" and that he "greatly enjoyed the time he spent with the other actors and actresses". However, tensions were high in Francis' family, as both sets of his grandparents lived in Paris as well; his father's parents greatly encouraged the theatre in Francis' life, while his mother's parents disliked this path for their grandson. According to Bonnefoy: "My maternal grandfather was a very strict and very old-fashioned man. He didn't really like my father's work in the first place. He thought it was a waste of a man's time, I guess, he thought my mother was a fool for marrying him. And to make matters worse, I was his only grandchild, his only grandson of his only daughter. I was subject to a lot of expectations, which acting, well, didn't fit into... He didn't want me performing with mother on the stage, it wasn't what a boy should do in his mind. And because my grandmama loved grandfather, she kept quiet whenever my mother and grandfather discussed it. She wanted to see me happy, surely, but she never admitted it to me out loud." Bonnefoy moved after primary school to Los Angeles, California, where his father obtained a job writing a screenplay for a movie, in which Estelle Bonnefoy was to be the star. Thus, he attended the John Burroughs Middle School and Fairfax High School, both in West Hollywood. However, after high school he left his parents for France, to attend the Conservatoire National Supérieur d'Art Dramatique in Paris, living with his paternal grandparents for three years. Career Many of his first roles were as extras or supporting actors in his father's movies, Personal Life Bonnefoy first began dating another exchange student in high school at age 16. His girlfriend Joan D'Arc (whom he called "Jeanne") was also from France, coming from Domrémy-la-Pucelle in the Lorraine region. Little is known about D'Arc; at the request of the Bonnefoy family and the D'Arc family, no photos nor any quotes from fellow classmates about the couple have been reprinted since the year anniversary of the accident that claimed her life. All that is known about her are basic details, such as her activities in school; she was a frequent member of the choir club (which is how both she and Francis met) as well as the ROTC program and the chess club. It is also known that she was an avid supporter of Francis' passions in the arts, particularly his theater performances. She and Francis were the star couple in their school, becoming both Homecoming Prince and Princess their junior year and Prom King and Queen their senior year, before her unfortunate and untimely death. D'Arc's Death Productions TV Awards Francis Bonefoy has won the following awards for his work: *'Lead Actor in a Drama Series (2009)' as Donovan Clark in C'est La Vie *'Lead Actor in a Drama Series (2010)' as Donovan Clark in C'est La Vie Trivia *He shares his birthday with Bastille Day, a national holiday in France. *The Bonnefoy family is distantly related to the Vargas family, which makes the famous Vargas siblings Lovino, Feliciano, and Divinita his fourth cousins. *Bonnefoy has often stated in interviews that he is bisexual. While he has been seen in romantic situations with men before, he has only admitted to dating women to the press. *He has been an all-around performer, not only being an actor but also playing piano and guitar, as well as singing, in the past. *He is also known to be a prolific artist, some of his works selling for thousands of dollars. One of his oil paintings, Lillies of the Field, was donated to his college for display, and is estimated to be worth $15,000. *Bonnefoy has stated that he enjoys children and would love to have some kids of his own, but has not yet had any children. He says this is because he hasn't "found the right woman yet". *It is rumored that Bonnefoy has ecclesiophobia; although he admits to being raised Roman Catholic because of his maternal grandparents, he has not stepped foot in a church since his late teens. Original application Country: France *''Metanaito-sama; GMT-5/6'' *'Personality:' Francis is much like he is in the show - flirty with everyone (male and female alike), charming, yet very hedonistic and vain. However, in this loser's headcanon, he has extreme insecurity when it comes to romantic relationships. Ever since the tragic death of his girlfriend Joan d'Arco in high school, and a small string of bad breakups since, Francis has not been willing to commit to anyone. He is fine with one night stands and even frequent flings, but he is afraid that if he falls in love again, it will end as badly as the other times. He's also desperately always wanted children, but knows that with his lifestyle he wouldn't be able to have them, especially since he has commitment issues. *'Talents:' Francis has always been talented in the Arts. In the sciences... not so much. But in the entertainment industry he is a Jack of All Trades; currently he's been found in dramatic things such as soap operas, but he has been known to do a good comedy throughout his career. He has several romantic comedies under his belt, too... who wouldn't swoon over his stunningly good looks? ;D He's acted on a stage before, in front of a camera before... in porn before (*note: has not actually starred in porn before) and he's even done some voice acting. He also sings quite well, and is quite eager to serenade anyone who is willing to hear his voice, but only his true fans really know he has played the piano since he was eight. He's learned enough on an acoustic guitar to be passable, but not great. He can do simple chords and songs that he really loves, and that's about it. Francis' final hobby is art. He is quite skilled at drawing the human form - he's examined enough naked people to know - and has been going into more complex structures like intricate buildings or flowers. Also he has many more talents that are not suitable for general audiences. ;D